


Family IX: Samhain

by BradyGirl_12



Series: Family (DS) [9]
Category: due South
Genre: Challenge Response, Challenges, Commune, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Family, Halloween, Holidays, M/M, Male Slash, Pagan Festivals, Paganism, Rituals, Romance, Samhain, Series, Series: Family, Sex, Sexual Content, Slash, Wicca
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-11-15
Updated: 2000-11-15
Packaged: 2018-11-10 09:54:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11124771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BradyGirl_12/pseuds/BradyGirl_12
Summary: Scarlet sheets and Benny on a night of magic.This story is a sequel toFamily VIII: Canada Day.





	1. "Something Wicked..."

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. Original pseudonym: Gilda Lily.
> 
>  **Pairing: Benny/Ray V.**  
> 
>  
> 
> **Categories: Holiday (Samhain), Series, Romance, Halloween Challenge.**
> 
>  
> 
>  **Warning: Sap, with a little angst thrown in.**  
> 
>  **Rating: NC-17.**  
> 
>  **This series continues to explore the effects of homophobia on our  
> **  
>  favorite couple, and their determination to build their own family traditions  
> as Ray's biological family rejects them. 
> 
> **It is also an answer  
> **  
>  to my Halloween Challenge.  
> 
>  **Disclaimer: I don't own 'em, Alliance does, more's the pity.**  
> 
>  **Feedback welcome and appreciated.**  
> 
> **(c) November 11, 2000**

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ray and Benny prepare for Halloween.

*Ray placed the Jack O'Lantern on the windowsill and stood back to admire his handiwork. Oh, yeah. Definitely carving perfection. The leering smile made him smile in answer. He turned the pumpkin around so that the face was toward the street. He picked up a book of matches and lit one, lighting the candle inside the Jack O'Lantern. Shadows 

flickered eerily on the walls, and he nodded approvingly at the black paper bats hanging from the ceiling and the cardboard cut-out of a Witch flying her broom on the door. A small Witch silhouette hung in the kitchen window. A basket of yellow, orange, and red gourds was set in 

the center of the table. 

Inside the bedroom would be the altar with the crystal ball curled on a pewter dragon base, black candles, tiny Witch and ghost figurines, gourds, and leaves of gold, scarlet and burnt-orange. A statuette of the Goddess would serenely hold court over all. 

Ray made sure that Dief couldn't snitch any candy corn from the plastic pumpkin on the living room table, and he thought of other Halloweens in Benny's old apartment building: he and Benny enjoying reruns of _The Addams Family_ and _The Munsters_ on TV Land while they answered the door and greeted chorusing trick-or-treaters. This was after Ray had helped squire his small fry nieces and nephews around his neighborhood. 

A shadow passed over his face. This year, there would be no trick-or-treating with his family. 

He took a deep breath. He had a new family now. New traditions to begin. 

Benny opened the door and walked in with a smile. "Hello, Ray!" 

"Hiya, Benny. Get Sandy Bragleton's toaster fixed?" 

"Yes, Ray." 

Ray shook his head fondly. "You're such a soft touch, Benny." 

Benny's blue eyes sparkled. "I thought you liked that, Ray." Benny wrapped his arms around his lover's slim waist and nuzzled his neck. 

"Oh, yeah, Benny. Very much." 

"That's good." Benny licked a shell-like ear. "Mmm, I love Italian." 

"Yeah, I'll bet." Ray shuddered as he was devoured by an eager Mountie. He cupped Benny's ass and squeezed hard, his lover moaning deep in his throat. "Always knew you were a slut," he purred, and Benny moaned louder. With a chuckle, Ray led him to the bedroom, the Jack O'Lantern leering out the window. 

  
* * * * * *  


They were eating dinner in the apartment the next night, fending off a mooching Dief, when Benny asked, "Do you have any special plans for Halloween, Ray?" 

"Nah, just makin' out on the couch with you and givin' trick-or-treaters candy." Ray paused. "If there are a lot of kids in this neighborhood, that is." 

Dief's ears pricked up at the word 'candy'. 

"That sounds quite nice, Ray, but would you be willing to share in a Samhain celebration with me?" 

"Samhain?" Ray had been reading Benny's Wiccan books and knew that Samhain was the Witch word for Halloween. 

"Yes." 

"Sure, why not? I'd be kind of interested in seeing a Witch celebration on the big holiday." 

Benny beamed. "Then I will let Serena know that we are coming." 

"You bet, Benny-boy." 

Benny looked at Ray's sparkling eyes and knew that he was being teased. "You're very wicked, Ray." 

"Well, you know what they say, Benny." 

"What, Ray?" asked Benny in a suspicious tone. 

"'Something wicked this way _...comes._ '" 

"Ray!"* 

****


	2. Imported Canadian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Benny and Ray arrive at Sanctuary.

*It was a crisp fall day when the two lovers and Dief left Chicago for the country. Ray was happy as he drove his beloved Riv, and Benny was happy to be sitting in the passenger seat next to him. Dief surveyed his kingdom from the back seat, and all was well with the little family. 

Eventually they reached the place known as Sanctuary. Ray had been here before, but it looked even more splendid in autumn's glory. The Victorian house was painted yellow with cranberry-colored shutters, and two huge pumpkins flanked the door, which was decorated with a Witch silhouette flying on her broom. An actual broom was propped up by the door, a black cat lazily switching its tail as it sat by the pumpkin and broom. Cornstalks drooped around the white pillars of the veranda, and small Jack O'Lanterns leered in the windows. Benny used the brass door knocker and light footsteps could be heard, the door swinging open and Serena Ashby smiled at her guests. 

She was slightly shorter than Ray, her raven-tressed hair long and soft over her shoulders. She wore a flowing, black dress, the hem of the skirt touching the floor. A crystal pendent winked in the sunlight. Blood-red fingernails tapped the doorjamb. 

"So, you finally came!" She laughed at their consternation and hugged them both. "Oh, it's so good to see you!" 

The house smelled of freshly-baked apples, both men reveling in the scent. Dief immediately shot down the hall and was already sitting in front of the oven with avid amber eyes as his packmates arrived with Serena, the human group passing the dining room with heavy, dark Victorian furniture and a crystal chandelier. 

"Dief," said Benny in annoyance. 

Serena laughed, the sound like water flowing over stones. "It's okay, Ben. He can get a piece when it's ready." 

"Where's Verna?" Ray asked, referring to Sanctuary's chief cook and baker. 

"She's helping get the ritual site ready." 

"Can we help?" 

"Certainly, but first I'd like you to sit down and have a piece of pie after you put your things in your room." 

Benny and Ray knew where to go, putting their suitcases in the bedroom in which they usually stayed when they visited Sanctuary, then they went downstairs and sat down to wait, the bright, yellow-painted kitchen a cheerful surrounding. The cabinets were blondwood and the stove delightfully old-fashioned but in good working order despite being sixty years old. Curtains the color of goldenrod framed the window overlooking the field ringed with trees. 

Serena took out two apple pies and let them cool, then served two generous pieces with tall, sparkling glasses of cider. Dief received a piece of pie and wolfed it down, satisfaction written all over his wolfie face. 

Ray and Benny tasted the pie and made little orgasmic noises. 

"Oh, Serena, this is great!" Ray enthused. 

"Glad you like it, Ray. Verna will be pleased She's such a magician in the kitchen." 

For a fleeting second an expression of pain crossed Ray's face, then it disappeared as he gloried in the pie and cider. 

"So, you'd rather come out here than march in the parade in North Halstead?" 

"Yeah, well, Benny promised me a genuine Samhain ceremony tonight." 

"Maybe next year," Benny said with a smile. 

Ray got a fleeting image of a near-naked Benny marching down the street among other leather-and-feather-clad buffed bodies and his temperature suddenly shot up. Emerald eyes sparkled as he looked studiously at his pie. 

Serena didn't miss the flush on her guest's face. She smiled as she guessed what might be causing it. Seeing Benton Fraser in a gay Halloween parade would be a sight indeed. 

"So you're enjoying the new apartment?" 

"Very much so," Benny said. He glanced shyly at Ray, who happened to look up and both men blushed. 

"Good," Serena said smoothly as she sipped her cider, hiding her smile. 

When the snack was finished, she led Benny and Ray out to the ritual site, Dief following behind them. 

"Hi!" Sally, a buxom young woman with light blond hair and sky-blue eyes, flashed a smile. Her lanky companion waved as he carefully placed a large pumpkin on the steps of the outdoor altar. 

"Hello!" Benny said, Ray echoing him. Jamie patted Dief's head and Benny muttered, "Spoiled," while Ray laughed. 

The Sanctuary dwellers were gathering pumpkins, apples, gourds, nuts, squash and anything else alive and colorful, including armfuls of leaves. The bounty was formed in a circle around a small table draped with a black cloth, silver candlesticks shimmering in the morning sunlight as ceramic figurines representing the Goddess and God were placed by each one. Leaves and nuts were scattered around the cloth in a semi-circle. 

"We need more goodies, guys," Lolita said in a husky voice, her cleavage showing off to excellent advantage. She patted her cotton-candy hair and bent over, showing off an part of her anatomy to interested parties. 

"Hey, glad to see you two!" Verna said, her red hair tumbling over her shoulders as she approached the circle. She carried a precious burden: a crystal ball. Jamie set up the pewter dragon base and she carefully set the ball on the base. Ruby eyes of the dragon winked in the sun. 

"Looks great," Serena approved. 

"Your pie is heaven, Verna," Ray said. 

"Thank you, honey," Verna winked. 

The preparation went at a fast pace, then the commune members scarttered to their chores. Benny and Ray returned with Serena and Verna back to the house. 

The dining room doors were opened and Benny and Ray's eyes grew wide, Benny grabbing Dief's collar. 

The dining room table was covered in an orange crepe tablecloth, black streamers hanging down the sides. A huge Jack O'Lantern leered from the center of the table, surrounded by bags of candy corn, plates of candy apples, Hersey chocolate bars and kisses, and cookies in the shapes of Witches and ghosts. 

The furniture in the dining room was dark and sturdy like in the house at North Octavia. Ray looked at it, a pang going through him, then he returned his attention to the laden table. 

"This is great, Serena. Who did all this?" 

"Verna did most of the baking, but we all helped. And we have other goodies to lay out. Will you and Ben help?" 

"Absolutely." 

Everyone trooped into the kitchen and Verna barked orders, her red hair flying as she flitted around the kitchen. She pulled out more plates and thrust them into willing hands, and the table groaned even more under the weight of the new food. 

"Do you get this many trick-or-treaters?" Ray asked. 

"We get quite a few. Around eight o'clock things quiet down and then we go to the ritual site." Serena smiled. "We're happy to have you and Ben joining us this year." 

"Glad to be here." 

The treats were all laid out and the Wiccans went to dress for the occasion. Benny and Ray decided to dress up, too. 

Up in their bedroom they took out the clothes they had chosen. Ruby-red curtains hung at the windows and the carpet was the same rich, deep red. The bedspread shimmered in ruby silk, Ray looking at its utter decadence and loving every inch of it. He reached out a finger and touched the lovely material. 

"It's beautiful, isn't it, Ray?" 

Ray looked at his lover. He felt a flutter deep in his stomach. Benny's blue eyes were shimmering like the bedspread. 

"The sheets are the same color." Benny turned down the spread. 

"Kinda looks like a whorehouse," Ray joked, suddenly feeling nervous. 

Benny winked and Ray laughed. They changed and went downstairs, but Ray's mind kept returning to those incredible red sheets. 

"They'll be coming soon," Verna said as the rest of the commune milled about, mostly dressed in black but with touches or yellow, red, or orange with their outfits. The women wore long, flowing dresses while the men wore black pants and shirts. Ray and Benny were wearing black turtleneck sweaters and pants, Benny looking eagerly out the window for any children coming up the driveway. He was wearing his gold pentagram on a gold chain, the other Wiccans wearing pentagrams of gold or silver, too. 

He didn't have long to wait. Little feet shuffled up the driveway and excited giggles and laughter could be heard in the house. Serena came down the grand staircase in her flowing black dress, a crystal pendant and silver pentagram sparkling on a silver chain around her neck. Candles were lit as the electric lights were dimmed, giving the house the proper Halloween atmosphere. Serena opened the front door and the children oohed and aahed, then eagerly picked out handfuls of candy and cookies from the tray handed to Serena by Verna. 

When the door closed behind the trick-or-treaters she smiled at Benny and Ray. "I love this holiday." 

They laughed and when the doorbell rang again, Verna opened it this time. Her flaming red hair backlit by candles and black gown impressed the children. Every commune member took a turn answering the door, then Ray took his turn. 

"My, what have we here. A pirate, a princess, and a witch. And you're a Teletubbie!" 

The Teletubbie looked up at Ray with big blue eyes, and tiny arms lifted up a plastic Jack O'Lantern bucket. Ray dropped in a Witch cookie and a Hersey bar. The princess received a candy apple and a Kit Kat bar. 

_Imported Canadian chocolate. Oh, Benny will love this._

The children chorused their thank yous and scampered down the walk. 

"You're such an expert, Ray," said Serena as she took the tray from him. 

His face shadowed briefly, then he said, "Yeah. I've had plenty of practice." 

Benny bit his lip but remained silent, stroking Dief's head. When the doorbell rang, he took the plate from Serena and opened the door. 

The chorus of "Trick-or-treat!" was delightfully childish. "My, and what do we have here!. A cowboy, a Pokemon warrior, and a vampire. Count Dracula, do you want a nice, red, gooey apple?" 

"Yes!" 

Benny handed out the treats and noticed with amusement that the Kit Kat bars were imported from Canada. He watched as the children hurried down the walk, eager to hit the next house for loot. The wind blew leaves across the front lawn as the cold night invigorated him. 

"Nice group," Ray said over his shoulder and Benny nodded, the smell of chocolate strong in the warm house as he closed the door. He could smell Ray's cologne, which was subtle and intriguing, like Ray himself. Truly he was enjoying a treat.* 

****


	3. The Spiral Dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ritual on this Night of Nights.

*The trick-or-treating went on as the Sanctuary members talked and made last-minute preparations for the ritual. When the clock tolled eight, the front veranda lights were shut off and the commune made their way to the site, everyone donning hooded black robes. The long hems swished over the leaves, the slight crackle acute to Ray's ears. 

The commune formed a circle around the bountiful altar, Dief taking up a post several yards away, torches lit as incense was deployed through the use of a censer that Sally wielded as she marked the four corners of North, East, South and West. Serena held a glittering wand as she waited for the circle to be cast, then she began. 

The crisp night air was clear as the stars shone down, sparkling sassily as the moon broke out from behind the clouds. The smell of incense was sharp in the air as Ray took a deep breath. 

He followed the High Priestess's every move as she raised her arms and the moonlight glinted off the wand. 

"O Great Goddess, on this holiest of nights, welcome the adoration of Your children." Tiny bells were rung by Jamie, the silvery sound prickling Ray's skin. "On this Night of Nights, we offer Thee our hopes, our dreams, our love." She swept her arm toward the altar. "Accept the gift of our bounty, O Mother." 

The incense tickled Ray's nose as he watched the moonlight bring the jewels on Serena's wand to brilliant life. The wind blew, the long gowns of the worshippers blowing out behind them. Long hair flowed as jubilant faces lifted up toward the moon, the trees whispering in the wind as the chants began. 

Ray felt skitters of excitement along his nerves. He glanced at Benny, who looked back with moonlit eyes. Ray's heart hammered in his chest. If anyone looked magical this night, it was his beloved Benny. 

The worshippers joined hands as the circle began to move. The chanting grew louder and bodies undulated as they swirled around in a wild dance, Serena in the center. She thrust her head back and shouted to the skies, "O Mother of Us All, rain down Thy blessings upon us!" 

Ray half-expected to hear a crack of thunder, but the sky remained relatively clear except for a handful of scudding clouds. The echoes of faraway voices reached Ray's ears. Trick-or-treaters? They must be on the road that led to the house, but that was quite a distance away. Ray wondered if he was hearing things. 

The circle began to move in a different direction now. Ray was confused until Benny whispered in his ear, "It's the Spiral Dance." He had read about that in one of Benny's Witchcraft books and followed along, weaving in and out of the circle as the Wiccans performed their dance. It reminded him of Maypole dances in grade school, and he knew that Maypoles were a Pagan fertility symbol. 

He smiled as he thought of the words 'Pagan' and 'fertility', which definitely applied to Benny. 

His lover's hand was warm in his own, his blood racing. The stars glittered in the sky as they spiraled in and around the altar. The dragon's ruby eyes winked in the moonlight. 

The pace grew faster, little puffs of breath hanging in the air, and the Sanctuary Wiccans burst forth in joyful song, Dief letting loose with a howl. 

The last notes died away on the wind and Serena closed down the circle, silence settling like stardust on the worshippers. Benny put his arm around Ray's shoulders and Ray slid his around Benny's waist. They followed the commune members back to the house, the smell of incense lingering in the air.* 

****


	4. "It's Alive! It's Alive!"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sanctuary members enjoy spooky TV shows and movies.

*A fire was started in the fireplace of the living room, warmth spreading through the house. A CD player was set up and oldies music played while the members gathered in living and dining rooms. The treats were sampled as cider was passed out and Dief begged for his share. Ray tasted the sweetness of candy corn and the exquisite flavor of bittersweet chocolate. His gaze rested on the strong hands of his lover as Benny picked up a candy apple and brought it to his lips. Ray felt a little shiver deep inside as Benny licked sticky candy off his fingers, his blue eyes dusky as he looked at Ray. Ray quickly took a chocolate bar and took a bite, and the laughter and music swelled over them, the quintessential chestnut _Monster Mash_ playing. 

"C'mon, let's go see some frightening families!" Jamie called. 

"You mean like the Schlessingers or Bushes or Cheneys?" cracked Verna. 

"Omigod! Please, I know it's Samhain, but...!" Sally cried. 

Everyone laughed and trooped into the living room. The comfortable couch faced the TV, the fireplace to the right of the console. Other chairs were pulled up on the hardwood floors, hooked rugs scattered throughout the room. The yellow curtains were pulled back so that they could see the moonlit sky. Crammed bookcases lined the walls as they did in the upstairs library. Ray was very pleased with the decor of the house, intrigued by the 19th-century floors and antique pieces of furniture here and there in the collection. 

Dief settled at Benny and Ray's feet as they took spaces on the couch. Ray laughed as he saw that Nick At Nite was the channel that came on the screen, and they settled back to enjoy _The Addams Family_ and _The Munsters_ for the next few hours. 

It was just like being home, Ray decided, except instead of just him and Benny and Dief, they were sharing the night with friends. He still liked their 'own' Halloweens, but was enjoying himself tonight. And if he wanted quiet evenings at home, they had a lifetime of those to look forward to now. He smiled happily. 

The smile grew bigger as he felt Benny's arm around his shoulders, and what was just as nice was that nobody cared, at least not in a negative way. They didn't even notice as they laughed at the antics of Gomez and Morticia. 

Ray could feel the heat of Benny's body close next to him. For someone who affected a cool demeanor and loved the cold so much, he could be surprisingly fiery. Ray watched as Jamie slipped Dief a piece of apple. Benny pretended not to notice. Ray loved him even more. 

There was such a feeling of acceptance here that he never wanted to leave. He could stay with Benny and Dief and they'd all be happy. He wouldn't have to think about the family who had turned their backs on him just because he loved Benny and he could have a family here. They were people who really cared and didn't think he was sick or pathetic or sinful. 

The evening continued with the comedies and ended with the classic _Frankenstein._ During an intermission Ray went out to the back veranda, his arms hugged around himself as he gazed up at the stars. 

Clouds scudded across the face of the moon, and he felt the cold bite into his skin as he rocked slightly on the balls of his feet. He closed his eyes and listened to an owl chant somewhere off in the woods. 

"Ray." 

He jumped and turned around. "Benny!" He tried to calm his racing heart. "Jeez, careful of sneaking up on a guy like that!" 

"I'm sorry." Benny gave him a little apologetic smile. "Are you all right?" 

"Oh, sure, I'm fine." Ray knew that Benny didn't buy it but he smiled. "So, the movie back on?" 

"It will be in a few minutes." 

"Cool. Then let's go see the monster wreak some havoc." 

Ray went back into the house, Benny watching him for a moment, then he went inside, too.* 

****


	5. Scarlet Sheets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Benny and Ray celebrate Samhain in the Ancient Way.

*The last strains of the ominous 1931 music trebled out from the television set. The Witching Hour was almost upon them. Benny rose from the couch and whispered in Ray's ear, "Come up in about ten minutes." 

Ray nodded and got involved in a conversation with Serena and her girlfriend Marissa, a vivacious blond with energy that bounced off the walls. They debated the merits of _The_ _Addams Family_ versus _The Munsters_ while Dief managed to scarf more goodies. 

He glanced at his watch and saw that it was now fifteen minutes after Benny had left the room. He excused himself and missed the knowing smiles on the women's faces as he went up the grand staircase to the second floor. 

Pushing open the door of their room, he was startled. Shadows flickered eerily on the walls and he stepped in, saying, "Benny? Wha...?" His mouth dropped open. 

His partner, his Mountie, his Bennyluv, was lying stark naked except for his pentagram in the middle of the sensuous red silk sheets with dozens of candles lit around the room. Benny's hair was slightly mussed, his legs were spread, the left one bent, and his smile was seductive. 

"Happy Halloween, Ray." His voice was smoky and Ray's groin ached. 

"Uh, definitely _not_ scary, Benny. What is this? My treat?" 

"Or a trick." A slight shrug of one marble shoulder. "Your decision, my love." 

Ray swallowed. He shut the door behind him and pulled off his sweater, his nipples already hard. He kicked off his shoes and pulled down his pants. His socks were next, and then his briefs. He stood in all his nude glory, his cock bobbing its approval at the mesmerizing sight on the bed. 

He approached with slow, graceful steps, watching the play of light over Benny's body, stopping by the bed. The golden pentagram winked in the candlelight. He looked down at his lover and then climbed up on the bed, kneeling between those tantalizing legs as he leaned down and breathed gently on Benny's cock. Benny gasped softly, then ran his tongue along his lips. Ray's mouth captured it, his lean body covering Benny's as they ground together, devouring each other's bodies and souls. 

Arms wound around bodies and legs entwined as tongues met and tasted. Ray broke the kiss and began feasting on Benny's nipples, the thrashing of the body beneath him a fine reward. His tongue caressed the sweat-gleaming chest and then slid down the sternum to the finely-dipped navel, savoring the gentle hollows as Ray then inched down and began licking Benny's cock like an ice cream cone. More gasps mingled as strong hands cupped peachy buttocks, then Ray swallowed Benny whole and his lover nearly bucked off the bed. Ray's hands stroked the sturdy thighs and his groin shivered as his cheeks were squeezed and caressed. 

Benny's eyes were closed, lashes sooty-dark against the candlelit face, and the perfect mouth formed a little 'O' as Ray's mouth sent his beloved spiraling into the heights of lust. 

That lust fountained into Ray's mouth, sliding down his throat and into his heart as he drank his beloved in. When he released the softening cock, he was delighted to see Benny drained, his angel face turned to the side as his chest heaved. The eyes that had snapped open in the throes of orgasm were now closed, sweat sheening the fine skin. 

"Ah, _caro,"_ Ray whispered, brushing back a lock of damp hair from Benny's forehead. 

"R...Ray?" Sapphire eyes opened and Ray drew in a breath at the sight of the candlelit orbs. Golden glints highlighted those beautiful eyes and the pale cheekbones. He cupped one cheek with his hand and admired the golden sparkles in Benny's hair. Candlelight suited him. 

"You're so beautiful, _caro."_

Benny blushed a little, their breathing soft and in sync as Ray allowed his lover time to recover. He nipped and kissed salt-sweaty flesh, his own cock still throbbing. He explored his beautiful lover's body with a delightful thoroughness, Benny's face suffused in pure pleasure. He smiled and squeezed Ray's buttocks. Ray yelped and Benny said in a sultry voice, "Let me pleasure you as well, my love." 

Benny's finger slipped between Ray's ass cheeks and he yelped again. He began moving against that probing finger, his cock bobbing over Benny's stomach. He felt the hardness of his lover nudge his buttocks and he lifted up, sliding down the rigid column with exquisite slowness. Benny gasped and thrust his hips up, Ray soothing him with a hand against his face. Ray began pumping up and down, shudders of pleasure rippling through their joined bodies. The slow pace grew faster as Ray's cock ached with long-denied release. Benny's avid face sent shivers down Ray's spine, his pentagram glinting in the candlelight. Ray's ass cheeks chenched the hard rod buried deep in his ass, then Ray felt an explosion of ribald proportions as he jetted semen onto Benny's belly and chest, the grandfather clock in the hall striking the Witching Hour. He shuddered and gasped as he felt hot seed searing him inside, trickling down his thighs to glisten on Benny's legs. 

He was lifted off Benny's cock, his limp body like a rag doll's, and was gathered into his beloved's strong arms. A gentle kiss on his head brought a smile to his face. 

"Happy Samhain, Benny." 

"Thank you kindly, Ray. And to you." 

Somewhere off in the distance, a wolf howled.* 


End file.
